Lustful Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request. Raven came home sore, luckily Star Fire was there and had massage oil. the boys were out and Raven agreed to it because it sounded great.


It was a nice day, everyone was gone from the Titan home, except Star Fire and Raven. Beast Boy was on his honeymoon with Terra, Cyborg was at Titan east to check on the team and Robin was up at the mountains training.

Raven walked through the doors tired, she laid on the couch. As she did that Star Fire came out from her room, she smiled and sat next to Raven.

"Raven, I'm so happy you returned, I was lonely." Star Fire says with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Thank you Star Fire….I had a long day, its nice being home. Where is everyone?" Raven asks moving her long hair from under her so she wouldn't be laying on it pulling it.

"As you know Beast Boy is on his honeymoon, Cyborg and Robin are out for the day, it's just us. Isn't that fantastic!" Star Fire shouts happily hugging the laying down.

Raven smiled hugging her back, she groaned as she felt tiredly. Star Fire moved away looking at her friend she smiled.

"Hey how about I give you an oil massage?" Star Fire asks.

"Don't you have to be at the beach for that?" Raven questions.

"Nah, Come on it would be fun. Plus I would like to help you relieve your pain, now remove your clothes. You can leave your undergarments on of course." Star Fire says skipping out of the room.

Raven blushes slightly before getting up stripping off her clothes leaving herself in her black under garments, as she did that. Star Fire came into the room, she coughed slightly and blushed holding her nose to hold off a nose bleed.

"Alright just lay on the couch and I'll take care of the rest." Star Fire says walking over opening the hot oil.

Raven does as she said and laid on her stomach, Star Fire slightly straddled her, sitting on her legs so she could be even with her.

Star Fire's hands kneaded into Raven's back, Raven huffed slightly and closed her eyes as Star continued to massage her. She moved down to her toned legs Raven didn't complain, she began to doze of only for Star Fire to tap her.

"Time to roll over, friend…And sit up so I can do your shoulders." Star Fire says with a gentle smile on her face as she got off of her.

Raven blushed and did as she told her to do, Raven questioned herself on why she was blushing so much, I mean Star Fire is her friend, she should be used to being so close with her, they work together a lot but this was the first time they were home by themselves. She moaned slightly as she felt Star Fire's hands knead into her neck.

Star Fire smiled moved in closer to the purple haired girl, her breath on her neck, she continued to massage into her neck as she whispered into her ear.

"You like this don't you, Raven?"

Raven blushed slightly, Star Fire smiled behind her and unclipped Raven's bra, her hands moved down her shoulders, to her chest, rubbing circles, deepening. Raven closed her eyes enjoying the feel, Star Fire's hands rubbed around getting to her breasts rubbing them, she moved her hands down her stomach then going back up rubbing her nipples.

"S-Star Fire…." Raven moans out.

Not caring about the oil, she licked and sucked on Raven's neck earning a light moan from her, Star Fire rubbing and pulled her nipples making them erect.

Raven turned to Star Fire blushing, the two girls looked at each other and soon there were in an intimate kiss, the oil was soon forgotten all together. Raven pulled away and soon got rid of Star's clothing, Star Fire took her underwear off seeing Raven was wet.

"The massage turned you on I see." Star Fire says smiling as she brushed a finger against Raven's wet core making her shudder.

"Star Fire….Don't tease me…Please." Raven pleaded.

Star Fire kissed down her chest, she placed a nipple inside her mouth sucking on it, licking in circles, her hand wandered down Raven's oiled body, reaching her pussy, she brushed a finger along it before deepening them stroking her slowly making her buck underneath her.

Raven pulled Star Fire's chin to face her, Raven kissed Star Fire passionately, Star Fire's tongue brushing against her bottom lip which was soon allowed entrance.

Star Fire eased a finger inside Raven wiggling it around, Raven was soon thrusting herself on her finger as Star Fire moved it inside her, Star added another finger scissoring her. You could hear the sloshing of her wet cum inside her, sticking on Star Fire's fingers as she moved her fingers fast inside her.

Raven pulled away from the kiss moaning out loudly, Star Fire smiled and went lower to her core, she spread Raven's legs open for her allowing more room. Star Fire put her face in their sucking above her fingers on Raven's pulsing clit, licking circles around it sucking harshly on it,

"Star….Oh….God…Star Fire…." Raven moans out her head thrown back in ecstasy.

The purple haired girl grabbed at her breasts rubbing them, pulling on her nipples, Star Fire added another finger stretching her out, you could feel the stretching as her fingers moved inside her, cum building, Raven's stomach going in knots, her legs began to shake at the intense pleasure, she cried out closing her eyes cumming violently on Star Fire.

The red-haired girl licked it up happily, she pulled her fingers out sucking on them before looking at Raven who was blushing, sweaty and panting. She kissed the purple haired girl.

"You taste great." Star Fire says.

"T-Thank you for the massage." Raven replies with a smile on her face.

Star Fire laid with her cuddling her in her arms as they fell asleep together, blankets were covering them thanks to Star Fire.


End file.
